


Continue my legacy

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is so tired of people calling him Darth Vader every time he shows up, Confused Ben Solo, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Kylo Ren Redemption, the skywalker family tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anakin confronts Ben Solo/Kylo Ren (this is somewhere in there where he hasn't turned back yet, and also no he's not dead) and tells him to be a better Skywalker than he was.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Continue my legacy

Kylo Ren huffed and threw his mask across the room, though not hard enough for it to break. He sat down. He wasn't even sure why he was angry; he just knew he was angry and needed to take it out on literally any entity he could find in the room he was in.

"Don't treat your stuff like that," came a voice.

Kylo Ren stood up and slowly eyed the room, seeing nobody. "Who's there?" He asked dangerously. When no reply came, he pulled out his lightsaber and called, "Show yourself!"

"You can't use that on me. I'm already dead." Kylo Ren whipped around to see a glowing ghost in old fashioned Jedi robes. His hair was kind of a mess, and he was smirking as if that was just the face he wore all the time.

"Who are you?"

He laughed. "I'm... family," he vaguely responded.

Kylo Ren racked his memories. "I don't have anybody in my family who looks like you," he firmly stated. "Now get out of my quarters!" He flicked on his lightsaber again.

"I already told you, that won't work on me." He stared at the lightsaber and laughed. "You're supposed to bleed the kyber crystal, not destroy it. Or did you take out your anger on that too?"

"How do you know how to make a Sith lightsaber?" Kylo, despite knowing it wouldn't work on this Jedi ghost, continued to hold it out to him as he circled him, giving him dangerous Kylo Ren looks. Still, that guy remained unfazed.

"I did that one time." He waved it off. "Anger and hate into the crystal, right? Yeah, huge mistakes. I'm here to talk to you about... well, your family."

Trying to avoid that particular conversation, and also just confused, he asked, "Why would a Jedi make a Sith lightsaber?"

The ghost laughed. "Wow. You are _really_ dense. I can spell it out for you: I wasn't always a Jedi."

Kylo Ren was just even more confused, and it probably showed on his face. He tried to restore his unemotional face before saying: "So you were a Sith who became a Jedi?"

He shrugged. "I was a Jedi who became a Sith who became a Jedi who became a ghost."

Kylo gasped, suddenly realizing: "You're my grandfather, Darth Vader!"

"Anakin Skywalker," he corrected dryly. "I prefer Anakin Skywalker."

Even more confused, Kylo shook his head. "What even -? No, my grandfather was a powerful Sith Lord!"

Anakin sighed. "Yeah, well, he wasn't always, and he's not exactly proud of those twenty-plus years."

Kylo shook his head. "What - no, I refuse to believe -"

"I came here to explain to you that what you're doing, Ben, changing your name and killing people..." Anakin shrugged. "It's not going to get you what you want. It just makes everything worse."

"How would you know?" He challenged.

Anakin laughed. "How would I know? I thought my fall made me powerful, but actually, it made me weaker. I never realized I didn't like being Darth Vader until I became Anakin again. My son saved me."

"You should have turned your son," he argued.

"Nope." Anakin looked like he thought that idea was preposterous. "Believe me, I gave it my best. He's crazy strong... he _refused_ to turn. But then that Emperor Palpatine was just going to kill him and that was it for me."

"Your love made you weak," Kylo Ren growled.

Anakin shook his head. "My love made me strong, Ben."

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's the name my daughter gave you, and I intend to respect that." Anakin shook his head sadly. "I wish you'd go back to her."

"This... all of this..." Kylo's voice cracked. "It's all to make you proud. I... I wanted to be like you."

"I don't want you to be like me," Anakin corrected, "and I'm not proud of you. But what will make me very proud is if you become the second Sith or Sith-in-training or whatever your relationship to the Sith is to renounce the Dark Side and come back to the light."

Kylo sighed. "I can't... I can't go back to my mother."

"She wants you to," Anakin told him gently. "She'll forgive you, probably quicker than she forgave me." He shuddered. "Let's just say I stood there for five minutes as she listed off as many of my crimes as she could remember, trying to slap me and failing because I'm a ghost. I then reminded her of some she'd forgotten. I wasn't proud of a lot of my actions."

"But I am," Kylo argued weakly.

"Look, if you want to make me proud, change your name back to Ben and go face your mother," Anakin told him firmly. Then he whispered, "Before you're in as deep as I was."

Kylo Ren wasn't sure, but Anakin, even as a ghost, could feel in the Force that the light was beginning to win him back over. "I don't know," he whispered.

Anakin nodded and smiled. "Take your time." And then he glimmered away.


End file.
